Split Personality
by louiselane
Summary: When Lois bought accidentally a black kryptonite rock things getting worse when Clark have to deal with two sides of Lois Lane.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Split Personality  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Romance/humor  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Spoilers:** Crimson  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** When Lois bought accidentally a black kryptonite rock things getting worse when Clark have to deal with two sides of Lois Lane.  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.

"_Whitesnake. Wow. I must have really liked you." Lois had said nervously before gulping hard, still nervous about Valentine's Day incidents. _

"I can't believe I said that!" She snapped at herself still, angry for having said that for Clark. So what she was affected by a love potion? So what she kissed Clark? Why she couldn't keep her mouth shut and just get away of the loft like she had planned to?

But the Mix CD totally let her out of guard. She wasn't expected to react like that with Clark. Of all people, she had to... fall... for him? Lois kept walking nervous in the apartment when Chloe finally opened the door. "Lois? Are you here?"

"Yes." She yelled from her room while she was finishing getting dressed. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" she whispered to herself but Chloe managed to catch some weird rant from her cousin.

"Did you say something?" Chloe asked trying to understand what Lois was ranting about.

"No, I didn't."

"Lois, are you still beating yourself up for Valentine's Day? Didn't Clark say nothing happened?" Chloe reminded her as Lois finally went to the living room with her purse in her shoulder. "So, relax. It's been two weeks already. You have to let that go."

"I can't. I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that something happened, and I can't remember what it was." She pointed out still annoyed with the whole situation. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Chloe nodded while they were leaving the apartment.

"Good. I just need to make a quick stop before going back to the Kent's." Lois explained while Chloe was looking at her confused. "It's this Wicca store that also sells all different kinds of rocks. I need an amulet before going to the Daily Planet's interview on Monday. I need all the luck I can get."

"Lois, I thought you didn't believe in this kind of stuff."

"And I don't but… what harm can it do if I wish for good luck?" Lois explained while Chloe looked at her and nodded. "I also have to pick some papers to deliver for Mrs. Kent to sign later since I'll stay at the farm during the weekend until our apartment gets fumigated."

"Lois, slow down. You still are moonlighting between the two jobs?" Chloe inquired as Lois nodded her head. "Unbelievable. Not that I don't admire that, I do but… you get very stressed later. It's better if you slow down a bit before having a breakdown."

"I'm fine, Chloe!" Lois said with determination crossing her arms seriously. "Besides, what else can happen?"

"I don't know, other than you having a major breakdown. It's just, everything happened at once. You and Ollie's breakup, The valentine's day incident, your jingle with two jobs. I don't think it's a good idea you ignoring that right now."

"I already said I'm fine!" Lois snapped at Chloe a little annoyed. "I can handle all of this. Don't worry."

Chloe sighed annoyed with Lois's stubbornness, but decided to leave her alone for now. "If you say so…"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the store _Wicca Ways_, Lois and Chloe were looking for Lois's amulet when suddenly Star approached them, recognizing Lois.

"Hi. You are here." she said with a sly grin. "So, did the lipstick work?" She asked confusing Lois.

"What?"

"The lipstick I gave you two weeks ago at Valentine's Party in the Talon. Don't you remember?" Star asked before remembering that Jimmy came to her store later asking for an antidote. "Where has my head been lately? I forgot your cousin's boyfriend came here later asking for an antidote. So, I guess you can't remember after all."

"Believe me, it worked!" Chloe said with an amused grin making Lois glare at her irritated. "Too well, if you want to know my opinion."

"So it was you? I was acting and dressing like that because of you?" Lois asked angrily, crossing her arms. "I can't believe this! I was all over Clark because of this stupid lipstick?"

"Well, you wouldn't have acted like that if you aren't attracted for him at some level." Star explained making Lois roll her eyes. "It's true."

"Me? Attracted for Clark?" Lois scoffed still annoyed. "Please, give me a break."

"Well, at least one part of you is, the other still denying." Star completed, making Lois shake her head frustrated. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'll be in a important interview in a few days and I need a charm. A lucky amulet. I need some good luck for Monday." She explained as Star looked at her and smiled devilishly.

"I have the perfect charm." She said before leaving the counter and walking in front of one of her shelves where she picked a black box. She opened it, revealing an also black rock. "This is my special lucky charm."

"Wow. It's beautiful. It's an onyx?" Lois asked confused trying to touch the rock but being stopped by Star.

"No."

"No?" Lois asked confused.

"You need to be alone in a safe place before making your wish. It only works that way. Do you want it?" Star asked as Lois looked at her and smiled before picking the box and putting in her purse while she was paying the gypsy.

"I'll do that. Thanks."

"You're welcome… and good luck!" Star said with a mischievous smile before they left the store.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was with Martha in the kitchen, helping her to clean the dishes while Shelby was resting in the floor. Suddenly they heard a motor engine noise as Shelby got up and started to scratch the front door, whining for Clark to open it.

"Easy, boy!" Clark said with a smile before opening the door as he noticed Lois arriving in the farm. Shelby ran away in Lois's direction, barking happily before jumping on her.

"Bad dog!" She said to him in a annoyed tone making him cry. "Don't give me that look!"

"He likes you, Lois!" Clark pointed out while Lois was picking her backpack and bringing it to the house. "So, are you ready to stay here for the weekend?"

"I think I am." She nodded while they walked back to the house. "Hi Mrs. Kent."

"Hi, Lois." Martha said with a happy smile noticing that were thunders out there announcing the rain. "Are you hungry? I can warm something up for you."

"I'm fine, Mrs Kent. I just ate something with Chloe before coming back here but thanks."

"So, let me help you with this." Martha offered as Lois looked at her and smiled while followed her. "

"Thanks."

Clark keept staring at Lois a little uncomfortable. He still remembered everything that had happened at Valentine's Day but he obviously couldn't tell Lois everything. That they had exchanged several kisses, that they almost slept together. It would be too painful for her to understand or forgive him, although this time wasn't his fault since he didn't know Lois's lipstick was dosed with Red Kryptonite.

"I'll be on my loft if you need me." Clark announced before he walked to his loft followed by Shelby.

Clark went to his desk and took a book that he was reading before being interrupt by Lois.

"Hey, Clark!"

"Hi, Lois! How are you?" Clark asked before closing the book and paying attention to her.

"Everything is settling. Your mom is picking more blankets and covers for me. It seems tonight will be a little colder than last week."

"Yeah, looks like it." Clark noddd before noticing Lois was holding a small metal box in her hands. "What's that?"

"Ahhh, something I bought today to bring me luck in my interview with the Daily Planet on Monday." Lois explained before opening the box and picking the black rock in her hands. Clark opened his eyes widely when he recognize the black Kryptonite that Bridget Crosby had lent Martha when Clark was influenced by Kal-el two years ago. He looked at Lois concerned as she picked the rock admiring it, thinking about her wish.

"Lois, I don't think you should…"

"Relax, Clark. I know I normally don't believe in this kinda of crap but… I want my luck to change by Monday. So if this little black rock will help me… I don't care." Lois explained as she noticed the black rock started to glow really intensely. Lois was still holding it, making him blind by the white light that faded away minutes later.

Clark looked shocked when he looked at Lois. Loises. Now there were two Lois Lanes. "Oh No!"

The two Loises looked at each other like if there was a mirror in the loft, copying each other movements with precision before they finally realized what had happened.

"Holy crap!" They said in unison as Clark sighed frustrated before calling Chloe in the cellphone.

"Chloe, you need to get here… now!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe arrived in the loft 30 minutes later. She looked at Clark confused and worried at the same time.

"Clark, what happened? What's the rush?" Chloe asked exasperated before Clark pointed out to the other side of the loft. Chloe blinked surprised when she saw two Loises staring at each other annoyed. "Wow. How did this happened?'

"I think it was the black kryptonite." Clark whispered in Chloe's ear who raised her eyebrow confused. "I'll explain later, we have to fix this."

Chloe and Clark stepped up together watching the two Loises survey each other. The resemblance was uncanny. They were both wearing the exactly same outfit that Lois had picked in her closet that morning before leaving to the gypsy's store. They were both wearing a hip hugging blue jeans, and a long sleeved white shirt. They wore Lois's watch in one arm and a blue bracelet in the other. There could have been a mirror in front of them.

"This is so disturbing!" Chloe commented still trying to figure out what to do. "So that rock cloned Lois? Like happened with Lex that time?"

"I don't think it's a clone, Chloe. Clark commented. "I think it applies the same thing with Lex. The second Lex was part of Lex's personality so I'm guessing the second Lois is part of Lois's too." Clark explained as one of the Loises rolled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. How could you say that …. She is part of me?" Lois complained angry. "That's doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does make sense, but you will keep denying like you always do." The second Lois replied with a sarcastic smile. "Like your feelings for Clark, of course."

"My feelings for Clark?" The first Lois asked narrowing her eyes confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Easy… Easy Lois…es!" Chloe interrupted them, trying to figure out a away to reverse everything. "First things first. We need a way to call them without confusing ourselves."

"How about Lois One and Lois Two?" Clark asked making the two Loises roll their eyes. "I guess not."

"How about Lois and Lane?" Chloe suggested with a sly smile. "Sounds less confusing."

"I liked it." Lane said with a smile as Lois sighed, still annoyed with the situation.

"Yeah, it's sounds better than Lois One and Lois Two."

"Okay, I think you should need a night to rest and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Chloe suggested while they were leaving the loft.

"Okay, Lois and Lane will sleep on my room while I'll stay as always in the couch." Clark explained as they nodded. "We'll talk about this tomorrow!"

"We better. We have to figure out how to fix this before Monday or I'll kill that gypsy. And it's official, I'll not buy anymore stuff in that store." Lois complained annoyed with her arms crossed before entering in Clark's room with Lane. "So, good night!"

"Good night Lois… Good night Lane!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Later Clark was trying to sleep in the couch on the living room when suddenly he opened his eyes to notice Lois on top of him wearing a very sexy satin baby doll. Clark looked up at her and gulped. The babydoll didn't leave much for imagination.

"Lois?"

"Did I woke you up, Clark?" She asked as Clark realized that she was Lane. "I can't sleep without thinking about how alone you are here."

"No, I'm okay. You don't need to worry."

"But I am worried." She said caressing his chest making Clark's cheeks to burn as she planted a kiss on his lips at the same moment Lois walked into the living room wearing her blue pajamas.

"Clark? What the hell are you doing with… me?" Lois asked annoyed crossing her arms while Clark was still trying to pull Lane away from him as he finally got up very nervous. "Lois… it's not what looks like!"

"Looks like you are kissing her---me!" She pointed out still annoyed. "And I have to say it again… How is that thing me? I would never act like that. She was actually hitting on you!"

"I know.."

"Oh come on!" Lane got up putting her hands on Clark's neck. "Like you've never thought about that before."

"I didn't!" Lois said annoyed. "I already told you, I'm not into Clark like you think I am."

"I'm sorry, but you are in denial, sister!" She said with a sarcastic smile. "And you know that!"

"Okay, if you are really me… or one side of me, answer me that. Why are you acting like that? Hitting on Clark…"

"Because I'm your repressed side, silly. The one you are ignoring, that little voice in your head that keeps telling you to go forward, have a little fun with Clark but you decided it was the best not to listen to me. And now that I'm free… you can't do anything about it."

"Seriously?" Lois asked incredulous, opening her eyes in shock. "Oh My God!"

Suddenly Martha turned the lights on and opened her eyes when she saw Clark with two Loises making her share a gaze with Clark.

"Clark… what's going on here?"

Clark sighed frustrated. His night couldn't be more confused that it already was. "Mom, it's a long story but… remember that black rock that… split Lex's personality?" Clark asked making Martha nod before she noticed what was going on.

"Oh."

"Tell me about it." Lois shakes her head annoyed. "Okay, I lost my appetite. I'm going to try to sleep again. Why don't you came over?" She asked looking at Lane. "And I'm not asking. I don't want you doing any other monkey business with Clark… or anybody else."

"Sounds to me you are jealous." Lane accused making Lois burst into laughter.

"Jealous? Of myself? That's the most ridiculous think I've already heard."

"Well, maybe jealous because you didn't think of doing it in the first place. Or maybe you did but didn't have the guts to do it."

"Stop it!" Lois yelled very annoyed before come back to her room as Lane followed her still annoyed her about Lois's feelings about Clark.

"Wow…" Martha said after the two Loises left the living room. "So, the black Kryptonite did that?"

"Yes. And I don't know how to fix that. In Lex's case it was easier since he was wearing the green kryptonite ring but in Lois's case I think it's going to be more difficult."

"I'm pretty sure you'll figure out, Clark. Now come on, get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay, mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

I already fixed the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

The next day, Clark woke to try to go to the bathroom but Lois was there. He mumbled something since he still was a little sleepy to find Martha waiting next to the other bathroom in the house. Apparently, Lois was also there.

"Don't tell me one of them is also there!" Clark asked already annoyed as Martha nodded. "Unbelievable!"

"Well, it seems that is what Lois normally does at morning. And she used to do that when she lived here, remember?"

"Yeah, but at least back there was only one, but now two Loises in all bathrooms in the house? So not funny!"

Suddenly the door opened as Lane got out of the bathroom wearing a cleavage red shirt, a mini skirt and black leather boots. Clark looked at her up and down, speechless. He gulped.

"Lane?"

"Yes, Clark. Sorry for taking so long, but I wanted to look good. What do you think?" She asked flirting with him but before Clark could answer Lois walked through the stairs, surprising them.

"Are you already flirting with him at this hour in the morning?" Lois inquired crossing her arms, irritated. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. "Give him a break, would you?"

"Chill out, Lois. I only asked him what he thought of my outfit. It's no big deal!" Lane explained before turning out to Clark. "So…"

"You look nice…" Clark answered nervously before locking himself in the bathroom still confused with the whole scenario. He splashed water on his face trying to think straight not to do anything stupid with Lois's... agressive... side. It wasn't right.

After Clark got out of the bathroom and went back to his room to change clothes, he noticed something that probably had fallen from Lois's purse. A card from the "Wicca Ways" store.

"Must be the place where Lois bought the rock. Maybe there's a clue there to help fix this." Clark said, while he was changing his clothes to his blue shirt and pair of jeans.

When he went back to the kitchen, Chloe was there already as Clark noticed Lois's backpack was in the floor.

"Why is your backpack is here?" Clark asked confused staring at Lois. "I thought you would spend the weekend here."

"And I was but… with this whole mess I can't… we can't anymore. It's too confusing. And since the place canceled the fumigator the Talon this weekend, I think we can go back there without any problem." She explained to Clark who looked a little disappointed. "What is that?" She asked noticing the card in his hand.

"Oh. I found it in my room. I think fell down from your purse or something." Clark explained giving her. She looked carefully at it. "You bought the rock there, right?"

"Right."

"So, maybe it's a clue. Maybe you should go back there and ask the owner if she knows what is happening and maybe she can help you."

"It's a good idea." Chloe nodded with a smile. "Besides, I did a little research on my computer and I didn't find anything that would help. So, I think that's our best shot. I don't think it will work the same away that worked with Lex in the past, so… it's worth the shot."

"I guess so." Lois sighed frustrated. "Okay, let's go then. Anything for Bizarro Lois to stop creeping me out like that."

"Hey, that's not funny!" Lane complained crossing her arms. "And I already told you… I'll leave in the right moment. Doesn't matter what you will do. If you keep repressing me like you do, I'll be here as long as I need to hunt you."

"Oh boy!" Clark sighed also frustrated. "I think it's better if we go now…"

"I couldn't agree more with you, Clark." Lois nodded as they left the kitchen to go to Clark's truck.

"Okay, I have to meet Jimmy but I'll met you there later." Chloe explained before she headed to her car. "Keep me with my heads up."

"Don't worry. We will, cousin." Lane said with a happy smile making Chloe look at her and smile.

"Ahhh… Thanks!"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Later at the _Wicca Ways_, Star was dusting some shelves when suddenly Clark, Lois and Lane entered in her store, surprising her who smiled devilishly at them.

"Can I help you?"

"You bet your ass you can help me!" Lois snapped already irritated. "Your little rock back fired on me and created… This!" She explained pointing to Lane. "What do you say about that?"

"Well, you obviously didn't follow my instructions. Were you in a calm place, alone?"

"No, but…"

"So, that's why." Star explained with her eyes following the two Loises. "You have to understand that every product I have in my store, has a purpose to solve. They are very powerful and magical ones."

"Magical?" Clark suddenly interrupted her opening his eyes wide. "What do you mean by magical?"

"I mean… I put a little spell in which one of them. I'm also part of a lineage of very powerful gypsies and put these spells in my merchandise to help people.

"So, can you undo it?" Clark required already thinking how much he hated magic since the Isobel incident two years ago.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee it will work. Their hearts must wish for the same thing. Did you bring the rock?" Star asked Lois who picked the black rock on her purse and gave it to her. "Great. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lois said, already anxious to stop that nonsense already.

"Yes." Lane sighed already annoyed by Lois's stuborness. "But I know it will not work anyway."

"Shut up." Lois snapped back at Lane who rolled her eyes.

"All right. Close your eyes. Take deep breaths… feel the cosmic energy around you. And now repeat after me… I wish to be only one again!"

"I wish to be only one again!" They said in unison.

Clark and Star stared at Lois and Lane who were still in the same place. Like Lane had said before, the spell didn't worked.

"I told you!" Lane accused with her arms crossed making Lois sigh.

"Damn it!" Lois cursed when she noticed Chloe and Jimmy arrived in the store as Jimmy look at the Two Loises with wide eyes.

"Wow!" He said surprised. "You didn't tell me Lois had a twin sister."

"And I don't!" Lois snapped at Jimmy really annoyed. "She is not my sister…"

"I told you, I'll go away when you stop repressing me!" Lane reminded her again. "Stop fighting against this!"

"I'm not fighting against anything because there's nothing to fight against!" Lois complained making Lane sigh annoyed.

"It's your call. But don't say I didn't warn you." Lane advised her before going away.

"Hey, come back here!" Lois yelled frowning and already tired of the whole situation.

"I think I'll go after her before she gets hurt." Clark said with a friendly face running after Lane. "I'll go back as soon as possible."

"So, what do I do now?" Lois sit in a couch next to the book session as Chloe kept staring at her. "I mean, what do I have to do to get rid of me… her?"

"Well, cousin… I'm not expert but I would do what Lane said. Stop repressing yourself. You have so much in your shoulders right now. Two jobs, your break up, the Valentines Day incident, your feelings about Clark. I mean, no wonder the spell backfired. You have to deal with all of these before your head explodes. And I'm serious."

"Chloe, you're not serious. I'm fine with everything besides the fact that I have a twin now hitting on Clark all the time."

"And this bothers you why…" Star meddled herself in the conversation. "Because like you said… you don't feel anything for him, right?"

"I don't but… it's disturbing…"

"And why?" Jimmy asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Because…." Lois sighed before picking a chocolate bar on her purse. "I don't know."

"So, you are in love with Clark!" Chloe accused making Lois scoff. "Admit it!

"Never!"

"You know, Lois… Lane is right. You have to stop fighting this. Or you might never get rid of her."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

A few miles away, Clark finally found Lane trying to cross the corner to go back to the Talon, but before she could cross properly, she was almost hit by a car. Clark saved her catching her right in the dot.

Lane opened her eyes to notice Clark holding her in his arms. She had her arms around his neck. She smiled at him, giggling before he put her in a bench.

Are you okay? Clark asked concerned putting his hand on her forehead.

I am now. Thank you. Lane pulled him close to her and gives him a thank you kiss. Clark wanted to fight against the kiss, he wanted to pull her away and say that it was wrong. but he didn't say or do anything. Instead he kissed her back, deeply, lingering. Passionately. Because even if Lane wasn't all Lois, she was still a part of her. And she smelled like Lois. And she kissed like Lois. Just like the way he remembered and the way he dreamed about every night since they had kissed for the first time.

Lois wanted to kiss me again? Clark asked after they parted. I thought she was still mad at me after everything that happened because of the lipstick.She was mad but at herself. Lane explained with a proud smile. Because she didn't have the guts to tell you that she loved you and she enjoyed spending her time with you. Even so, she doesn't remember what happened that night. That you kissed her several times. That you flew with her.But you remember? Clark asked surprised. Like I said She is repressing everything about her love life since Oliver Crap, even before that. That's the way she deals with it. So, maybe it's part of the side effect of the antidote, but it's still in her mind. Buried, but still there. She will remember someday, occasionally. But she enjoyed that day with you, Clark. Even after you dumped her to kidnap Lana. about that. I don't know why I did that. I wasn't myself.Clark, stop kidding yourself. Like I'm part of Lois, Kal was a part of you. You only kidnapped Lana to stop her from marrying Lex and it didn't work out. But I have to say, that was the stupidest idea I've ever seen. You should have come with something that wouldn't hurt us, because you did. Lois was crushed after you left her alone in the party.She was? Clark got up already feeling guilty for what he had done. He had messed up everything that night and he couldn't even explain anymore. People wouldn't believe his lame excuses anymore. But at least he helped Chloe to go back together with Jimmy, so he was relieved at least something he had fixed. Oh man, I have to talk to her. I need to apologize.Later, Clark. Lane said also getting up and putting her hands around his neck while she was caressing his face. We still have plenty of time to come back.Time for what? Clark asked confused raising his eyebrow.

Time to kill. Lane explained before planting him another lingering kiss making Clark forget about everything else and just be lost on her on that moment.

I don't understand. Clark said still confused. If Lois was hurt by what I did at the party, why she didn't say something. She should be angry with me.You know how Lois deals with everything around herself. She closes her heart even more after she is hurt. That's one of the few reasons she was avoiding you in the last days. Because she was too embarrassed and too angry to deal with you. So, what do you suggest me to do? Clark got up stretching his hands as Lane gave him a look and shook her head.

Oh, honey. I'm not the one who needs to figure it out. You are. And you will.You know, it's weird how you are her but it seems easier to talk to you. I mean, it's easy talk to Lois but she doesn't let me see her vulnerable or afraid. She is always so strong, so independent. Even when she needs help to a rescue, she is too proud to ask for help.But that's what I'm talking about. Since our mom died, she's been closing her heart to everybody. She doesn't let anybody get in to show her vulnerable side. She needs to be strong for everybody. She needed to be strong for our father and sister after our mom passed away. She didn't have the chance to have a normal childhood. She needed to grow up faster to take care of Lucy.Yeah, I know about that. Clark shakes his head a little sad about Lois's childhood. Must be thought for her.It was and you can't believe how much she was hurt by men. And to each new man who disappointed her, she needed to build this gigantic wall around her heart. To keep her safe.Safe from what?From getting hurt. Clark, you need to help her break this wall. You're the only one who can.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

This is your fault! Lois snapped at Star angry again. That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tricked me in more of your gypsies magic or whateverI'm sorry, but you can't blame me if you can't follow a simple instruction. Star reminded her making Lois angrier than before. I've been noticing your tension since the day we met. Can I see your hand? She asked making Lois raise her eyebrow suspiciously. I know you are not a believer, but it will not hurt. I promise.

Lois gave her hand to Star, who grabbed a pen and started drawing on Lois's palm. You are creative, sensitive, straight smart. She explained, still analyzing Lois's hand. These lines on your index finger they are saying that you're over working.Yeah, I'm with these two amazing jobs. They are really great.And that's probably one of the reasons that is stressing her so much. Chloe interrupted making Lois turn to her and narrow her eyes. It's true. She won't slow down unless someone slows her down.I see. Star nodded still reading her palm. Keeping that pace has blocked out other parts of yourself. Including your love life. Your personal life must be honored. But so must your work. You have to find the balance without loosing your own identity. Lois asked already interesting in the palm reading.

You need to relax. You need to find an away to connect with your repressed side.You mean I need to get along with her?That's exactly what I'm talking about. that's not good. Lois opened her eyes annoyed. How I'll do that?She is part of you, Lois. Stop fighting against her. Stop fighting against your feelings. You'll need to know her better than you do now You need to reconnect to yourself. Lois gazed at her still skeptical about the whole thing.

And about Clark. Your destines are entwined just like I predicted before. Don't fight against it Embrace it.You can't fight destiny or fate.And if I don't believe in any of this? Lois asked crossing her arms, pulling her hand away.

Even if you don't believe it it doesn't matter. All of this is bigger than your own fears, my dear. So, if you are afraid, ask yourself what you should do. Follow your heart. It will lead where you are and who you belong to. So let me see what your heart line tells me about you. Star pulled Lois hand back analyzing her palm again. Interesting. I can see you are very independent, reserved, and less emotional. She pointed out making Lois open her eyes surprised.

Are you telling me I don't have emotions? That's I'm just an empty shell?No, of course not. But you are passive about giving and receiving love and commitment. Independent individuals are practical, loyal, and dependable, though often feel the need to be alone.Wow, you are good. Chloe remarked with a grin. Maybe you should read Clark's palm as well later. It could help it.I would glad to do it. Star smiled at her as Lois pulled her hand back before getting up.

Okay. That was really interesting. Lois said in annoyed tone. But I need to go. We need to figure out how to make me one again.You are the only one who can fix this, Lois. You are the only one who can find the balance between you and your repress side. So, stop fighting it.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Later back at Lois's apartment, Lane and Clark arrived before she closed the door behind them. He sits in the couch as Lane placed herself by his side looking at him in awe while she was holding his hands.

Are you okay, Clark? Lane asked worried noticing Clark was a little nervous.

Yeah, I'm It's just a lot to process. I mean, I love Lois I've loved her since the first time we kissed but I didn't know how big this was. I thought it was just an infatuation because of the kiss and didn't realize how major this is.I know. And like I said before, she loves you too. But you know how proud she is. She would never admit and would lose a big chance like that run away between her fingers. That's why I'm still here. To open her eyes and yours.Lane, I have a question to ask you. You said you remember flying with me when I was under the influence of the red Kryptonite right? Lane nods as Clark look at her and continued. So, you aren't afraid of me? My powers? What I can do?Why would I be afraid? You have extraordinary gifs and use them to help people. I should be enchanted by them not afraid. You're not a freak, Clark. You are a God. You just need to realize what you needed to do. And stop fighting against your destiny.You know, Lane. I have to admit. Maybe it's not so bad having you around for a while. If you are here to help Lois to deal with her problems. I think it's great. Besides, it's great to know Lois more. It makes me love her even more. Lane asked already caressing his face flirting with him.

Lane looked at him and giggled before pulling his head next to hers as they shared another passionate kiss. Clark didn't want to fight this time. He knew Lois would be mad at him later. Very mad. But kissing Lois was still one of the best things in this world and it made him very happy. And he deserved to be happy at least for a while.

Lane started to trace kisses in his neck, making Clark giggle a little. Clark, you are so tense. Is there anything that I can do to help you relax?

Well, that helps, a little. Maybe you should keep doing that.I'm on it. Lane pointed out still kissing his neck before moving back to his lips as Clark could feel their tongues dancing around each other as they shared another passionate kiss. The door suddenly opened to show Lois and Chloe catching them in act.

What the hell do you think you are doing? Lois snapped at them, already pissed off. Do I need to throw some cold water on you two? Get out!

Clark suddenly got up walking towards the door as Lois turned around and faced him for a moment.

Yes, Lois?

They share a uncomfortable silence for a moment as they kept staring at each other before Lois sighed frustrated.

Never mind. Now excuse me, I have to yell at myself.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Clark got out of the apartment and Chloe followed him downstairs and, to his surprise, Star was there drinking coffee with Jimmy.

What is she doing here? Clark asked confused.

Clark, she can help you guys. That's why we brought her here. Chloe explained as they joined Jimmy and Star in the table.

Clark asked crossing his arms defensively.

Relax Clark. Star is just trying to help you and Lois. Jimmy pointed out with a friendly smile. She just wants what we want. For you to be happy.And how will you do that? Clark inquired still suspicious.

Give me your hand. Star asked, making Clark look at her suspiciously. Trust me.

Clark looked at her still suspicious before giving his hand to her. She started to trace a line in his palm. . I can see your heart line tells me that you are an humanitarian. Star kept analyzing as Clark frowned confused. The humanitarian's heart line flowing entirely across the hand represents their loving and caring nature for the world as it flows freely for all living things. Humanitarians have a strong idealistic love and a nature that pulls them to care for all, especially the helpless and weak.Yep. That's Clark. Chloe smiled at him nodding at Star observations. Always caring about everyone but himself.The problem with humanitarians is that they tend to give, give, and give when it comes to love and aide.So, what should I do? Clark asked intrigued. Not that I believe it, butI can see you are not a believer either. But you will be, eventually, and so will Lois. Well, I suggest for you to think about yourself for a change. I think it's wonderful for you to care about everybody around you, help them when they needed. But you can't forget about yourself, Clark. You have the right to be happy too. Don't forget about that.I won't. Star keeps looking at Clark's palm who frowned at her curious.

You and Lois have very similar heart lines. Your destines are really entwined. More than I imagined. Doesn't matter what you do to avoid each other. You can't fight destiny. You are in hers and she is in yours. And I can see you are destined to do great things in this world. As I can see you are destined to be together with her. Clark opened a big smile happy with the result of the palm reading.

Really. She is the only woman capable to be your partner, your best friend your lover.So, that means she is my soulmate? Clark got up and picked a mug with coffee trying to process everything.

That's exacting what I'm saying, Clark. Don't let her slip through your fingers.Funny, that's the second time somebody tell me this.Well, maybe you should listen. Chloe advice with a friendly smile.

On Lois's apartment , She was facing Lane still mad at her.

Now, we need to talk. But before, tell me exactly what happened between you and Clark today.Nothing. We talked. Lane explained making Lois gaze at her, not convinced.

You only talked? we kissed too. But that's it.That's it? You are kissing him around and said that's it? Lois shakes her head annoyed. So, besides that nothing more happened?No, Lois. I didn't sleep with him if that's what you are asking for.

Lois sighs relief. Thank God. Okay, we need to settle this. You'll tell me everything I need to know to get rid of you. Star told you me that I need to have a little chat with you, so let's chat sister.I already told you, weren't you listening? Lane shook her head annoyed. Once you stop fighting against your feelings about Clark, I won't be needed anymore.So, that's it? Lois asked still skeptical. Everything I need to say is that I Clark?That you love Clark, yes.Are you insane? I can't tell Clark that!Why not? Lane crossed her arms with a smirk in her face.

I would be totally exposed, he would know the truthSo, let's rip off the band-aid already. It's the only way, Lois. Trust me. Everything is gonna be alright after that. Just the way it's supposed to be. You don't need to be afraid.I'm not afraid! Lois protested, also crossing her arms.

I know you, you don't need to lie to me. Yes, you are afraid. In fact you've never so afraid like you are right now. You are wondering if what you feel about Clark is real or if it's a side effect of the lipstick. Lane pointed out making Lois nod. And you are afraid to be hurt again, that if you open your heart to him, he will hurt you again like he did on Valentine's Day. Am I right?Damn, you know me too well. Lois complained annoyed. So, what do I do?You know the answer, Lois. Now, you need to follow your heart.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Lane and Lois went back downstairs to find Clark, Chloe, Jimmy and Star still talking. Lois shared a gaze with Clark pretty sure they were still talking about her or them.

Are you still here? Lois looked at Clark trying not to feel so vulnerable like she was feeling right now.

Yes, Star wanted to read my palm. Clark explained making Lois open her eyes wide.

They said in unison making them laugh a little, relaxing.

You first Clark suggested. Lois was ready to say something, but Lex and Lana arrived at the Talon, surprised to find two Loises.

What's going on here? Lana asked confused looking at them as she noticed Lane and Lois and raised her eyebrow. do you have a twin sister?No, that was an accident.Like the one with Lex, remember? Chloe pointed out as Lex noticed the tension between Clark and Lois.

I see. There's something happening between you two? Clark and Lois answered together defensive, crossing their arms.

Alright. Lana wants to talk with Chloe. I guess I see you later then, sweetie. He said kissing Lana in the cheeks. 

Chloe and Lana went to Lois's apartment upstairs while Lex kept staring at Lois and Clark suspiciously.

Well, I think it's time for me to go too. Clark announced already getting up. I think it's too crowd around here. I talk to you later Lois Lane.Bye, Clarkie. Lane waved looking at him in awe before Clark waved back at her.

I see you tomorrow then. Lois nodded a little frustrated. Bye, Smallville.

Star looked at Lois and sighed. Why didn't you tell him?Too much crowded. I can't do that with an audience. Besides, I still haven't decided if I'll do that. I never liked ripping off the band-aid anyway.That's your call. Star advice her. But don't wait too long or it might be too late.

After Lex left the Talon and entered in his limo, he opened a big evil smile before dialing his cellphone. Mercy? Lex.Yeah. I have a little service for you. I just want you to kidnapp Clark's new girlfriend. Or should I say girlfriends? Lois Lane and her twin sister. They live in the Talon. Bring Hope too. I think you will need some help with them.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night, Clark was in his room trying to sleep as he kept punching his pillow, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep. He turned around and for his surprise; Lane was on his side, smiling at him completely naked.

Clark mumbled nervous. What are you doing here?Relax, Clark. Why you are so tense? She said with a smile, caressing his chest.

IDon't worry, Clark Everything is going to be okay

Suddenly for his surprise the door opened revealing Lois there, staring at them with her eyes wide open, shocked. She was with her hair wet and was using a bath robe.

Clark, what are you still doing with her? I didn't

Lois kept staring at them, before smiled devilishly. Can I join you? She asked without waiting for his answer, she dropped the bath robe in the floor, revealing her naked body as she joined them in the bed.

Clark woke up scared, sweat all over his face. He looked around to notice he was alone in his room. Thank God. No sign of Lois or Lane to mess with his mind. He sighed before going to the kitchen to find Martha already awaken, making some coffee.

Good morning, Clark. Martha greeted him with a grin. Did you sleep well?Not quite, mom. I had these strange dreams with Lois and Lane. Clark explained as Martha looked at him confused. Never mind.You love her, don't you, Clark? Martha asked as Clark stared at her confused.

How do you know?Well, I notice how much uncomfortable you are around her in the last few months after Oliver left. I think even before that. Martha explained making Clark open a smile. Did you tell her?Not yet. I'm still dealing with my own problems. I don't want to hurt Lois anymore, mom. She doesn't deserve it.You won't, son. You won't. But I think she deserves to know the truth. Follow your heart, Clark. You will know what to do.I will. Thanks mom. Clark said before hugging Martha with tenderness.

You're welcome, Clark.

At the same time at Lois apartment, Lois was also trying to sleep without any success. She turned around to notice Clark was sleeping by her side. She put her head on his chest and smiled when suddenly Lane appeared in the room, surprising her.

What do you want? Lois asked already angry.

Just to let you know. I'll go to the Planet to finish your article. You can stay here with Clark all day. You don't need to worry.

A third Lois appeared wearing a fancy dress to a ceremony that would begin in a few minutes.

And I'll be honored to accept the Pulitzer Prize in your behalf. Your story about corruption in Metropolis was great.

A fourth Lois appeared wearing a tight outfit besides some sun glasses and guns and knifes in her waist. And don't worry, Lois. I'll make sure I'll find out everything about that guy in Jamaica when I land there to cover our story. You don't need to worry about anything. Just relax here with Clark while we can take care of the rest.

After the three Loises disappears, Lois sighed and hugged Clark tightly. He woke up and smiled at her.

What's that smile for? Clark asked still hugging her.

It's just I was never this happy in my whole life.

Lois suddenly woke up, afraid of her dream. What did that mean? That she would be really happy with Clark? That he was the man of her life instead of the mysterious man in the red cape? That she should follow Lane, Chloe and Star's advice and tell him she loved him?

You know you do. Lane suddenly said surprising Lois who turned around to notice her sitting in the couch next to her bed. You just need to stop being scared from getting hurt and tell him that you love him. Everything is gonna be okay.How did you never mind. I don't know if I could do that. Tell Clark that I love him... I couldn't even say that to Oliver actually, I don't remember the last time I said the three scary words for a man.That's because you didn't love Oliver. He was a great guy, don't get me wrong. But he wasn't meant for you, Lois. And you know that. Clark is the one.Yeah, I hate to admit but I think you are right. I'll have to say that someday right? Actually I was about to say that yesterday before Lex and Lana interrupted us.So I noticed. Lane laughed making Lois smile. So, what you'll do?Open the Pandora box. Rip off the band-aid. Destroy my walls. I just hope I'm doing the right thing.You know you are, Lois. You know you are.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Later, Chloe was already awake when Lois appeared in the living room, wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Chloe gave her a friendly smile.

Good morning, did you sleep well? Lois nodded before filling her mug with hot coffee as Chloe was stared at her confused. I just need to figure out some things. Make sure I won't do something stupid.If you are following your heart, I don't see anything stupid. Just tell him already. Everything happens for a reason, Lois. Maybe Lane was supposed to be here to remind you about your feelings for Clark. Just do what you have to do, 'cuz. Everything is gonna be okay.Thank you, Chlo. Lois said with a shy smile before hugging her.

You welcome. What are cousins for? Chloe gave her an encouraging smile. Alright, Sally, go meet Harry. Good luck."

Lane appeared in the living room wearing a red cleavage blouse and a pair of tight black leather pants and leather boots. Lois looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Good morning! Lane said with a smile greeting them. Isn't it a beautiful morning for love?Yes, it is Lane. Chloe nodded with a grin all over her face. She couldn't help to be happy for her cousin(s) and her best friend. That's what I was telling Lois here. She'll finally tell Clark how she feels.She is? Lane curved her mouth into a big smile. So, you finally decided to listen to us?I guess so. I decided to follow my heart. Lois said, still a little nervous. I'm still not sure about that but anything to get rid of you.Don't worry, Lois. There's a reason for everything. You are doing the right thing. Lane advised with sincerity in her voice, making Lois relax a bit before opening a smile.

Suddenly, a red smoke filled the room making all dazed before they fainted in the floor. Mercy and Hope, Lex's amazon bodyguards appeared, wearing black masks on their faces.

Mr Luthor. We are already in her place. What do we do now?Get the twins. Clark will pay for ruining my engagement party. Lex said with an evil smirk.

And what about the blonde? Mercy asked looking at Chloe who was also unconscious on the floor.

Leave her. She isn't important for my plan. But bring the twins. I need them.Alright, Sir. Chloe, wake up! Clark was pushing her trying to wake Chloe. She blinked and noticed Clark staring at her, confused. He helped her to get up. What happened? Chloe looks around trying to remember what happened. I don't know. I was just talking to Lois and Lane and then a red smoke filled the room and then I can't remember.Where are they? Clark looks around already worried.

I don't know, Clark. Chloe said already worried. But I don't like it.This seems like kidnap, maybe? Clark concluded trying to make a connection. But who would do that to them?I don't know Clark finally said with an angry look making Chloe narrow her eyes to him.

He saw them last night. He was here with Lana, did you forget?No, butBesides, he might be still angry at me for ruining his engagement party. It's the only explanation.Yeah, but why taking Lois both of them? Why he would do something like that? Chloe asked taking a glass with water and drinking a sip. It still doesn't make sense to me.Well, I don't know. Maybe he wants to hurt me because he knows how precious Lois is to me, like Lana is to him.So, Lois is precious to you, huh? Chloe pointed out with a smirk in her face.

Yes, she is, Chloe. I love her. Now, can we focus? Clark said exasperated trying to figure out an away to find Lois and Lane. What can I do?Maybe you should follow your heart, Clark Chloe said with a smirk before frowning. Or maybe you could follow her heart their hearts. Do you think you can trace their heartbeats with your super hearing?I don't know. I can try Clark sighed before closing his eyes, trying to hear Lois's heartbeat. I think I'm hearing something, Chloe. I have to go.Good luck, Clark!

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

At the same moment at Luthorcorp, Lois and Lane were tighted to a rope with their hands up, while Lois tried to talk to Lane.

Lane, can you hear me? She asked noticing they were still alone.

Okay, I think I know how to get us out of here but you need to work with me, okay?Remember that story I wrote for the Inquisitor before the Green Arrow left town? The one I got also kidnapped in a similar situation like this for?Do you think you can do what I did back then? Lois asked noticing Lex was arriving with two very strong women.

I think so.Good. I'll give you the clue at the perfect moment.So, you are finally awake. Lex said with a mischievous smile. It was about time Miss Lane.What do you want, Lex? Lois said frowning her eyes. Why did you kidnap us? And who are them?Oh. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Let me introduce you my bodyguards Mercy and Hope.It was already time for you get some decent bodyguard if you want my opinion. Lois snapped angry. But why to kidnap me?Well, if you were aware, your boyfriend kidnapped my fiancé at my engagement party. Lex pointed out making Lois rolled her eyes annoyed. But I'm curious to know what caused this. He said pointing to Lane.

Yeah, I know that Lex. And he is not my boyfriend. Lois sighs already annoyed. So, what are you planning to do? Kill us?Of course not. Lex smirked at her with a sarcastic smile. I abhor violence. She will. Lex said with a mischievous smile pointed to Mercy.

Of course. Lane snapped at him rolling her eyes. Why I'm not surprised?What do you mean? Lex asked angry asking Mercy to stop.

Well, if you want anything done well, ask a woman to do because you aren't capable to do it yourself.Are you crazy? Lois look at Lane annoyed. Are you trying to kill us?I'm not the one who asked if he would kill us. Lane snapped back at her.

Yeah, but you are the one practically giving him the gun to do the job! ladies please. Lex interrupted them as he grabbed the knife on his jacket and pointed next to Lois's throat. You were saying?That you bite my bait like a good duck! Lois pointed out before using her legs to kick Lex in the groin making him fell the pain. She picked the knife with her feet and used it to cut the rope to free her and Lane. 

But before they could escape, Mercy jumped Lois. They rolled in the floor punching each other.

I wasn't in the mood to a catfight today. Lois snapped at Mercy sarcastically while Lane was fighting against Hope.

Yeah, me neither. But I would do anything to protect Lex. And you are in his way right now. Mercy said while she was trying to reach her gun but Lois gave her another punch making her unconscious.

It's good to know Lex finally found someone so loyal to serve him. Lois snapped before notice Clark arriving in the Lexcorp. Clark said trying to catch his breath.

Well, better later than never. She joked before exchange glances with Lane who nods. But I'm glad you came, Smallville. How did you found us?I followed your hearts. Clark explained making Lois narrow her eyes confused. Are you okay? Did Lex hurt you?I think it's the other way around. Lane pointed out as Clark noticed Lex, Mercy and Hope unconscious in the floor. We explain later.So, are you sure you are okay? Clark asked once more still worried with them.

I am. We are. Listen, Clark. I need to say this already and get over with all this mess. But I'll warn you. If you decide to break my heart, I'll kick your ass!I understand. Clark nods with a grin all over his face.

I love you. They said at same time. They share a weird glance confused. No, you first. They laughed before both sighing.

Before Clark could say anything at the same time Lois put her hand on his mouth to stop him for talking. Wait, Smallville. I need to say it first, okay? Clark nodded in silence waiting for Lois to talk. I love you. I know I've been a pain in the ass for you lately. Well, since we've met, but since it's my fault she is here and that's the only way to solve this there. I said it. I ripped off the band-aid. I love you. Lois confessed before pulling Clark by his collarbone and giving him a very passionate kiss that was reciprocated. Clark kissed her with desire, passion and love.

After they parted, they looked around to notice Lane smiling before she faded away completely. Lois sighed in relief to know she was one again.

It worked! Lois said excited hugging, Clark who lifted her. Come on, let's get out of here. Clark nodded. He noticed Lex, Mercy and Hope had vanished as well. Damn it, they escaped!Well, we can't have everything at once, right? Come on. This place gives me the creeps. Besides, I'm starving.Okay, let's go.

**TBC **


	16. Chapter 16

Five days after, in Wicca Ways, Star was finishing to read the palm of a client when Lois and Clark entered in the placed hugged. Star finished the palm reading before came to talk to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Star, it's us." Lois said excited. "We are here to thank you."

Star narrowed her eyes confused. "To thank me? For what? Who are you?"

Lois and Clark exchanged glances, also confused. "What do you mean, who are we?" Lois asked arched her eyebrow. "It's us… Lois and Clark. Don't you remember us? You sold me a lipstick last week."

"Yeah, I do remember this. But I'm still trying to understand how I helped you."

"Well, I followed your advice and quit my job as Mrs Kent's Chief of Staff and in the Inquisitor since I just got hired to work on the Daily Planet." Lois explained trying to connect the dots to Star who still are confused. "You read our palms this weekend, don't you remember anything?"

"This weekend?" Star asked narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible. I had to leave town to visit my sister who lives in Central City and I spend the weekend there. Nobody was here."

"So who was actually here?" Lois asked before Clark noticed a plate with Oreos in the counter as he raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"The new assistant I hired." Star explained as she picked the plate with Oreos. "She was taking care of my store while I was out."

"Can I have one?" Clark asked, as Star nodded. "Good cookie. I didn't know you like them."

"I don't, but my assistant likes." Star explained before looking at her watch. "She is late by the way." Clark went to the window to notice Martian Manhunter there looking at him with a smile in his face before his eyes glow red and he headed up to the sky.

"Well… maybe someone was trying to help us." Clark suggested with a smile before giving Lois a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Who? Who would have had all this trouble just to bring us together?" Lois asked skeptical crossing her arms annoyed.

"A friend." Clark answered with a smile, still gazing at the window.

The End


End file.
